Reunion
by optimus prime 007
Summary: Jazz and Prowl are reunited after centuries apart. They didn't part on the best of terms and Jazz is worried he may have lost his soulmate forever. Will the lovers reconcile? Movieverse. Takes place after Mission City. No ROTF included. One shot.


I know there are tons of P&J reunion fics. My muse wanted to do one too. It takes place after TF 2007 movie. RotF is not in this.

Please enjoy!

* * *

It's been almost six full years since Mission City and his death. More importantly, it's been five years, seven months, and twenty-one days since his rebirth. Yet, both dates were burned forever in Jazz's processor. Both dates were constant reminders of how fragile life could be at times. How one astrosecond you're there and the next you're gone.

Jazz looked down at the scar across the waist of his protoform as dawn's light started to shine into his room. A single finger slowly traced the jagged path of telling brutal destruction. The pain of being torn in half has never really left his processor. Sometimes he even wakes in the middle of the night from a nightmare, grabbing the scar, feeling the burning sensation as if he was being savagely ripped apart.

Those dreams were less troublesome to Jazz. The truly torturous ones were that of his love…Prowl. Jazz had no way of knowing if Prowl was alive or dead. He often wondered that by Ratchet putting him together and Optimus using the Matrix to give his body life again might have been for nothing if Prowl was already dead.

For what was there to live for if Jazz lost his soul mate?

His _**soul**_ mate.

It took dying to realize what a fool Jazz had been so very long ago back on Cybertron. Even now, after so much time has passed he could clearly recall the hurt and devastated expression on Prowl's face when Jazz turned down his bonding proposal. He could still remember the lame aft excuse he gave Prowl, 'Prowler, now is not the time. We're at war and I'll be leaving on a mission with Optimus and Ironhide. We can't go through the spark ache of being separated.'

"What an asshole," he said about himself, forcing himself to sit up, his spark constricting within at the memory of that day.

After turning down the proposal, Prowl had abruptly disappeared into his office. For several days the mech had worked closely with Optimus because with Prime going on the All Spark mission and Prowl was given full control of the Autobots. Jazz wasn't sure if the mech was mad at him or not so he had kept his distance. He didn't see Prowl until he was leaving for the All Spark mission.

A tired hand rubbed across his face, tears stinging his optics at the memory of how hurt Prowl still looked when he said goodbye to Jazz. They'd embraced before saying goodbye and good luck. But nothing more was said.

"Would you forgive me for being an idiot Prowl, if you are still alive?"

"**Jazz**!" a voice shouted accompanying a loud knock.

"I'm up, Ironhide!" he shouted. "You don't have to fraggin _**shout**_!"

"Optimus wants you in his office! A-SAP!"

Jazz groaned, rising to his feet allowing his armor to extend into place over his protoform.

"He could have just sent me a communiqué," he grumbled after opening the door to find Ironhide's immense form scowling down at him.

"He did. Your communicator's off again."

"Oh," Jazz frowned, his shoulders sagging.

"Bad dreams again last night?"

"Yeah."

"You know you can always talk to Optimus or myself. Or maybe Bumblebee. It might help."

"Nothing can help Ironhide. I just need to deal with my own regrets in my own way."

Ironhide sighed, putting a comforting hand on the smaller mech's shoulders.

"He's still alive Jazz. He's too fragging stubborn to give up on us. You'd just better not frag things up when you get your second chance or I'll blast you myself for ripping the mech's spark out."

Jazz winced.

"Sorry, I tell it like I see it."

"So, you knew Prowl asked to bond with me?"

Ironhide nodded, "Yeah, Prowl informed Optimus about what he was going to do. And Optimus told me to make sure you two were left alone."

"Did anyone else know?"

"No. You know Optimus and me wouldn't tell another spark and you know the only mech Prowl would talk about that stuff with was his brother, Bluestreak."

"You guys never mentioned that you knew. The entire trip to Earth and not a word!"

"Are you joking? It didn't take a genius to figure out that you hurt Prowl's feelings when I saw how pissed off Bluestreak was with you later that same day. I thought you dumped Prowl. I was going to beat your aft myself for it too! Optimus ordered me to not bring up the issue during the trip and to stay out of it. So I confronted Prowl before we left. He told me you didn't dump him but that he made a mistake."

Jazz lifted his face up at that revelation. He never knew Prowl thought _**he'd**_ been the one who made the mistake. Primus. Jazz felt his spark constrict even tighter.

"_**I**_ was the one who made a mistake," Jazz whispered, bowing his head.

"Pfft, you'll get no argument from me. Now get your aft moving," Ironhide rumbled then stomped off.

With a heavy sigh, Jazz marched on to his Prime's office. He responded to several hellos from fellow comrades along the way with his usual cheery disposition. A temperament that was purely a façade of late as his guilt had slowly consumed him over the years since his rebirth.

"You wanted to see me, Prime?" Jazz asked quietly from the open doorway of Optimus' office.

"Yes, Jazz come in and sit down, please," Optimus said, motioning towards one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Jazz had barely stepped into the room when the door was closed behind him.

"Am I in trouble, Sir?" Jazz asked, surprised.

"Not unless you were the one who used some of Wheeljack's special glue and glued Perceptor to the ceiling of his lab while he was recharging at his desk."

Jazz chuckled, "No that wasn't me. But I'm not about to reveal who it was either."

"That's ok. I have my sources and I've narrowed it down. I do ask that you not warn Sunstreaker that his twin brother will be spending time in the brig. It wouldn't have been necessary except the glue was unstable and Perceptor fell, breaking a very sensitive and valuable piece of lab equipment."

"Ouch!"

"Indeed," Optimus smiled. Then his smile faded as he changed the subject. Jazz lost his smile in an instant, bowing his head slightly, not really in the mood for a pep talk. "I've noticed you've been a bit _**down**_ lately. Actually, please forgive me, but I've noticed that you haven't entirely been yourself ever since we brought you back."

"Well, you know how it is, Sir…coming back from the dead. You have a whole new perspective on things."

"Especially your regrets," Optimus stated, carefully observing his lieutenant.

"Yeah, especially those."

"You're being too hard on yourself Jazz. We can't change the past. You must learn to move past them and hope you don't make the same mistake twice."

"It's been _**so**_ long, Sir," Jazz rasped, tears blurring his vision. "I don't think I can hold out for hope much longer."

"And you don't have to."

Jazz blinked, wiping his tears away to see Optimus smiling.

"We received a communication from Bluestreak. He and Prowl will be arriving in a few hours. You'll get your second chance, Jazz. Make it count."

"Yes, Sir! I will."

"Now, I don't want you to be alarmed but Bluestreak says that Prowl's in bad shape and needs medical attention immediately upon landing. I know I cannot ask you to remain at the base, but I am asking you to stay out of Ratchet's way once they land."

"I understand, Sir. Thank you. Are we to greet them at the designated coordinates?"

"Yes. I'll be there as well when they arrive. You're dismissed."

Jazz nodded rising to his feet. Only he stopped before turning to leave. His thoughts once again lingering on his regrets...the look on Prowl's face…the feeling in his spark now…

"Optimus, do you think he'll forgive me?"

Optimus took a moment, seeming to think about his answer carefully.

"Prowl is one of the most devoted Autobots to our cause. And although he never shows it to the others, I know how personally he takes the loss of every single fallen comrade. For him to ask you to bond with him spoke volumes of how dedicated he was to you. I know it hurt him when you turned him down. Just like when we lose a fellow Autobot, he took it to spark. However such things do not weaken his resolve. His devotion to the Autobots…to you has never wavered."

For the first time in a long while, Jazz felt his spark emerge from the despair he'd been wallowing in. He dared to hope once again.

"Thank you, Sir," Jazz smiled brightly. "I never looked at it that way before."

"Anything to help, Jazz. See you in few hours."

A few hours ended up feeling like an eternity for Jazz. The mech was anxious and pacing about to and fro in his office. His processor kept going over how many different scenarios trying to come up with an easy way to confront his love and tell him he's sorry. Truth was there was no easy way.

"Elton was right," Jazz muttered to himself. "Sorry _**is**_ the hardest word to say."

"What was that?"

Jazz turned to see a close friend pop his head through the open door.

"Nothing, Bumblebee."

"Just speak from your spark Jazz and everything will turn out ok. You'll see," Bumblebee smiled.

Jazz was left alone…stunned. When had the young scout gotten so wise? He was still practically a youngling!

"Jazz!" Ratchet shouted as he came in. "Let's move! They're landing earlier than expected. Seems Bluestreak isn't as good at calculating time as Prowl."

"Do you know how badly damaged Prowl is?" Jazz asked following the CMO.

"No, Bluestreak couldn't explain the extent of the damage. He's running on reserve energy as it is because he's had to help keep Prowl on course."

"They'll be landing in ten minutes!" Optimus shouted from up ahead just outside the base's entrance.

"Wheeljack has everything ready in the medical bay," Ratchet confirmed.

"Ironhide has transports ready at the coordinates now. Let's roll out!" Optimus ordered as he was transforming.

Jazz was barely outside the door when he started transforming into his vehicle mode. His spark was racing with the roar of his engine as the sped over the terrain to the nearby landing zone. The clear sky thundered loudly over the howl of his engine, making his spark flutter.

Two fireballs streaked by, coming in fast. Jazz and the others hurried, arriving just in time as the two brothers landed heavily with an earth trembling thud. Dirt and rock spewed upwards from the impact then covered the pods as they came to rest.

Ratchet was the first to rush towards them as one of the orbs started transforming. Jazz quickly followed, his spark trembling with a fear he had never known until this very moment.

He couldn't lose Prowl! Not now!

"Prowl!" Bluestreak screamed scrambling over to his brother, his legs barely supporting his own weight and he ended up crawling the final few meters. His hands shook as they frantically uncovered the still orb, tears streamed down his faceplates. "PROWL!"

"Ironhide, get Bluestreak out of the way!" Ratchet shouted, his hands deftly slipping along a seam until he found the port. He quickly released a cable from his forearm and inserted it into the small port to access Prowl's transformation systems. "Jazz…Optimus give me a hand. We need to help Prowl transform. He's in stasis."

"Don't you touch my brother!" Bluestreak growled, bursting from Ironhide's supporting arms and tackling Jazz to the ground.

"Get off him Blue!" Ironhide ordered, trying in vein to pull the mech up to his feet. "You're not doing your brother any good!"

"Neither is he! He's not to go near my brother!" Bluestreak snarled, throwing a punch at Jazz's face before Ironhide managed to finally pull him off. "Let go of me!"

Bluestreak's arms and legs wildly flayed about as he struggled to get free. Despite his low level of energy the mech was livid!

"It's spark shock!" Ratchet announced jabbing a syringe into Blue's neck. The angered mech instantly fell into a medicated recharge. "You got him?"

"Yeah, I'll get him on the transport and to the base," Ironhide answered.

Jazz frowned, rubbing his jaw. It was upsetting to see Bluestreak so angry. Blue was never angry. The mech was always so jovial and chatty. To see him act like that in defense of his brother…

Jazz had a terrible sinking feeling in his spark. His hope was starting to fade once again.

"JAZZ!" Ratchet yelled, snapping Jazz from his internal thoughts. The CMO and Optimus were attempting to forcibly transform Prowl. "Get over here and help! I need to administer medical treatment. NOW!"

Jazz quickly did as he was told while pleading with Primus to allow Prowl to live long enough for Jazz to apologize to him. If the mech was going to the Well of All Sparks then he didn't deserve to go and not know that Jazz did love him and that it was _**he**_ who made the mistake, not Prowl.

"He needs a transfusion."

"I'll do it," Jazz quickly volunteered, offering Ratchet his forearm.

"Any normal bot and Prowl would be dead," Ratchet smiled as he hooked up an energon line from Jazz's forearm port to Prowl's. "Stubborn fragger."

"Is he going to make it?" Jazz asked after shakily taking in the visible injuries on Prowl's protoform. Most notably were scars on the wrists from restraints, scorch marks on the chest presumably from torture, and two badly damaged winglets.

"He'll make it. His injuries are old. Looks like he'd been tortured by Shockwave," Ratchet replied making Jazz shudder. Shockwave was even worse than Soundwave when it came to torture. "I'd recognize that fragger's handiwork anytime. Prowl has a long road of recovery ahead of him. But he'll pull through nicely."

"Thank Primus," Jazz rasped, forcing his tears back.

"Jazz, you're being taken off active duty until my second in command has recovered. That's an order."

Jazz's optics widened in surprise at Optimus' order.

"What if..."

_WHAM!_

"Pull your head out of your aft!" Ratchet growled as Jazz rubbed the small dent on the side of his helm. "You've been moping around for far too long! That's not the Jazz I know. The Jazz I know would fight for what he wants!"

"Ratchet!"

"Sorry Prime. Someone needed to knock some sense into him! If it wasn't me, Ironhide was ready to ram one of his cannons up Jazz's sorry aft."

"It's ok Optimus. Ratchet's right," Jazz frowned, looking down at Prowl's unnaturally relaxed face. The mech normally had such handsome features when he recharged peacefully. Jazz desperately wanted to see that mech again. "I've been wallowing in my own self pity for far too long. I'll do whatever it takes to win Prowl back and make things right. I _**swear**_ it."

"Good mech," Optimus smiled.

"His energy levels are stable enough for transport. Optimus I know you're anxious and have a lot of questions. But I'm requesting that you give me 24 hours at least before you debrief Prowl _**and**_ Bluestreak."

"I'm sure if they have anything urgent to report, Bluestreak would have said something already," Jazz commented.

"Agreed," Optimus replied as the transport pulled up beside them. "Ratchet, keep me informed of their conditions. Jazz, I'm available if you need to talk to someone."

"I just need to talk to Prowl and I'll be ok," Jazz said in earnest, keeping his optics locked on Prowl.

_**Twelve hours later**_

This had been one of the longest days ever of Jazz's life. He had paced worriedly outside the medical bay operating room for three hours while Ratchet and Wheeljack repaired Prowl's more severe injuries. Then he spent the following six hours diligently watching over the injured mech while he recharged deeply, recovering from surgery.

During that time Prowl only moved once and cried from the pain of accidentally rolling onto his back, crumpling up a delicately winglet. He didn't wake nor would he as Ratchet had to give him a stronger sedative. Jazz used some folded thermal blankets to gently prop behind Prowl's back so he couldn't do that again.

The last three hours Jazz has been hiding from Bluestreak as the mech was outraged when he emerged from recharge. He figured to let Blue calm down then come back to speak with the mech about Prowl.

Only when Jazz returned to the medical bay, Bluestreak wasn't anywhere to be found. Partly relieved, Jazz made his way to Prowl's side, sitting in the chair and resuming his quiet post, dutifully watching over the recharging mech.

Like before, he dwelled on everything he regretted pertaining to Prowl. He'd gone all the way back to the beginning of their friendship. Theirs was a rocky and turbulent relationship when they first met. Always fighting, constantly at odds with each other until their commanding officer threw them in the brig together and ordered them to work out their differences or else they'd never leave the cell.

They were both stubborn mechs too. It took a full deca-cycle before Jazz finally broke and couldn't stand it anymore. To his surprise, Prowl was just as relieved and ready to offer a peace deal with Jazz. While they both admitted it was good to have an outside opinion pointing out flaws in their mission plans, they agreed to keep themselves open to possible suggestions.

Over the vorns the friendship deepened until one day something had changed between them. Jazz saw the longing look in Prowl's optics. It was very brief but potent one that made Jazz's spark flutter. At the time, he wasn't seeing anyone and decided to pursue Prowl. It added a whole new dimension to their friendship.

It was much to Jazz's surprise that he was the one who admitted it first with those three simple words, 'I love you.' It was like a damn collapsed. Prowl spoke so openly from his spark to Jazz about his feelings after that. He never hesitated to tell Jazz how he was feeling when they were alone. Prowl even knew of Jazz's fears of commitment and never brought up the issue of bonding.

"Truth was that if I wasn't so afraid, you and I would have bonded a long, long time ago. Then we'd never been in the mess we're in now, would we?" Jazz asked quietly, tenderly stroking Prowl's hand as he held it affectionately.

"You've got some nerve!" Bluestreak snarled.

"Blue, please understand, I want to talk to you, calmly," Jazz said, moving away from Prowl, not noticing the mech was coming out of recharge.

"I have nothing to say to you! Do you have any idea how bad you hurt him?" he shouted, charging at Jazz and slamming him into the wall. "He loved you like no other and you threw it back in his face!"

"I'm sorry!" Jazz choked as Bluestreak pressed his forearm even tight against Jazz's throat.

"Bluestreak!" Prowl shouted, sitting up. The mech immediately released his strong hold on Jazz and stepped away. "Do you think I am incapable of fighting my own battles? I would not have reached such a high ranking position if I could not."

"I'm sorry, Prowl," Blue spoke softly, moving to his brother's side. "I'd been holding that back for a really long time. I couldn't stop myself. I'm mad at him for what he put you through!"

Jazz shrank back at such words, rubbing his throat, wondering if he should leave and that maybe the brothers needed to be alone.

"You're a good brother. I love you for that. Now go. Rest, you've earned it."

Prowl rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it gently. The mech visibly and mentally relaxed finally. Bluestreak gave his brother a brief hug and then glared at Jazz before heading out.

"I apologize for his outburst. It was unwarranted and without my consent."

"No need to apologize. I…I deserved it," Jazz replied, remaining at a distance.

"You didn't deserve to be treated like _**that**_," Prowl sighed, lying back down on the medical berth. "I was never mad at you."

"Why not? I ripped your spark out."

"The fault was mine," Prowl said, shuttering his optics and shaking his head. "I was being selfish. I knew you weren't ready but asked you to bond with me anyway. I knew I might never see you again when I asked you to bond with me. I was only thinking of my _**own**_ feelings…of how lonely _**my **_spark was…how much it yearned to know all of you completely before you left."

"That doesn't matter, Prowl. You spoke your spark and I turned you down because I was a coward. I was afraid of that kind of deep commitment because I knew it was going to hurt to leave you behind. I didn't know if I could handle that kind of pain so I avoided it like a frightened youngling hiding his head under the pillow."

Prowl rose up to speak but Jazz rushed to him, holding him down.

"Look we can argue until we're blue in the face. So just listen to me. Ok, Prowler?"

Prowl slowly nodded his head, his optics searching the pained expression on Jazz's face. So many years apart. Too many years apart. It hurt them both, that much was obvious.

"I'm sorry, Prowl," he whispered, fresh tears glistening in his optics. "I fragged up. I made the biggest mistake of my entire life by turning your bonding proposal down. I'm sorry it took me dying and then coming back for me to see how important you were to my life."

Prowl gasped, one trembling hand instinctively reaching for Jazz's. The silver mech took it, holding it close to his spark.

"Yeah. I died," Jazz admitted, tears freely flowing now. "Megatron killed me. Then, I was brought back to life. At the time, I wasn't sure if bringing me back was a good idea or not. I mean, what if you were already dead. I didn't see the point of living if you were never coming back to me so I could apologize to you for being such an…_**asshole**_."

"Asshole?" Prowl questioned, quirking on optic ridge.

"Human slang. Prowl, babe…I know I can't ask or even beg for your forgiveness. But it was important for you to know how sorry I was and that I regret turning you down. I regret it with all my energy and spark. You were _**not**_ the one to blame. It was all me. And if I had it to do all over again, I would have done it differently. I would have asked you to bond with me long before the All Spark even left Cybertron. I fragged up and I'm willing to live with the consequences even if that means we can no longer be lovers or even friends. No matter what you decided, from this moment on, always know that I loved you with every fiber of my being. I always have. And I always will."

There. He spoke from his spark. It felt infinitely better. But only one thing would completely heel him. Prowl's forgiveness…his love…his spark.

"If you want, I'll leave you alone so you can make your decision," Jazz said after several moments of silence past.

"Jazz?"

"Yes Prowl?" he anxiously asked, anxiously leaning closer.

"First off, I want you to stop beating yourself up over this. There's _**nothing**_ to forgive. Second, while I admit that I was initially hurt by you negative response to my proposal, it was the fact that I knew I might never see you again that scared me more than anything. And because I was so busy, rushing around with Optimus going over every last minute instruction, I didn't get to tell you that. I…I couldn't even speak my spark when you had to leave I was so afraid of losing my resolve in front of the army. And I've regretted it ever since. I'm sor…"

"Shh. Seems like we both need to stop beating ourselves up," Jazz whispered, placing a finger over Prowl's lips.

"What do we do now?"

"Heal," Jazz smiled. "Optimus gave me as much time off that's needed while you mend. I plan on spending as much of it as possible by your side. That is…if you'll have me."

"Will you play me some music?" Prowl smiled warmly, one hand reaching up to caress Jazz's face. "You know the kind I like that helps me relax."

"Of course, I know it. I even have some new music that these humans created that I know you'll love," Jazz whispered, climbing on to medical berth with Prowl.

"Stay with me while I recharge?"

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Jazz cooed, kissing the mech's forehead.

Jazz picked some soft, classical piano to play, never taking his optics off Prowl's face. The mech smiled, obviously enjoying the music as he headed off into recharge. Shortly after, Jazz fell into recharge himself and rested peacefully for the first time in so many long years.

When Jazz emerged from recharge, the happiness in his spark swelled when he saw Prowl was still in his arms. He reached and caressed those handsome features, relishing in the warmth he felt on his finger tips. A content smile spread across the silver mech's faceplates.

"He heard a rumor from one of our Decepticon spies that you'd been killed," Bluestreak whispered, coming into view, startling Jazz. "I'd never felt such desperation from my brother before. He was always so calm, so confident. Even in the heat of battle. All he could think to do was get to Earth and find out for himself."

"Primus…I'm so sorry, Prowl," Jazz wept, holding the recharging mech close.

"Don't make me regret not dismantling your aft," Bluestreak warned but then smiled. "No other mech can make my brother as happy as you do, Jazz. I'll be expecting to hear about your intentions to bond with my brother once he fully recovers."

"You'll be the first to hear, I promise."

_**Twelve weeks later**_

"For pit's sake! Hurry it up already!" Bluestreak groaned.

"Patience," Prowl insisted.

"Patience my aft! We've been waiting here for six Earth hours, brother!"

"You know Prowl, Blue, he's got more patience that you me and the entire Autobot Army," Jazz chuckled. "Waiting for what he wants is what he's best at."

"That and interfacing with you," Prowl smirked, leaning into Jazz before stealing a chaste kiss.

"Primus, help me if two start interfacing right now!" Bluestreak called to the heavens. "I won't be your look out anymore."

"But you make such a good look out!" Jazz chuckled. "Besides that wasn't interfacing. That was making out!"

"Honestly, I kept my head turned too afraid my processor would be corrupted," Blue snorted.

"There was nothing to fear brother. Ratchet would have killed both Jazz and myself if we'd done anything further while I was still recovering. Not to mention the wrenches would fly at anyone, even Prime, if they got caught interfacing in the medical bay."

"And what was that called in recreation room during movie night when everyone had left?"

Jazz just smiled slyly at Prowl.

Prowl smiled back, grabbing hold of Jazz's hand, his optics scanning and locking onto an oncoming vehicle.

"There…that's definitely me."

Jazz turned, seeing the same vehicle Prowl had locked onto.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely you babe."

"A fragging police car? Prowl you're so boring. I know you were an Enforcer back on Cybertron but that doesn't mean you need to choose the same colors here on Earth."

"Doesn't matter what colors I wear, Blue. I'm still older and will always be faster than you."

"Frag, you're not even bonded to Jazz yet and already he's been a terrible influence on you!" Bluestreak grumbled, smiling, shaking his head.

Jazz laughed, wrapping an arm around Bluestreak, hugging his brother to be - not in the official capacity yet as Jazz still had to pop the big question to Prowl. The young gunner ended up laughing too. The friendship he once had with Jazz was restored. Jazz was back to his old self. And Prowl had finally recovered enough to scan his new alt form.

And like that, in a flash of brilliant light. Prowl stood before them on four wheels, with his deep engine rumbling. With a quick rev he lurched forward, taunting both Jazz and Bluestreak.

"Oh, I do believe the Enforcer wants to have some fun," Jazz smirked devilishly.

"But Ratchet said no racing," Blue pointed out. "We're to head straight back to base once he has his alt form."

Prowl revved his engine once again. Jazz couldn't resist. With a blur, he transformed, tires squealing and smoking as he accelerated off. Neither him nor Prowl heard Bluestreak's shouting for them to stop.

"_Ratchet's going to blow a gasket, Jazz!_" Bluestreak communicated, transforming and chasing after the couple. "_And I'm going to pay for it since he left me in charge of you two!_"

"_Relax, Blue. Prowler knows his limits. And you'd better hurry up or you'll miss the show_?"

"_What show_?"

Jazz laughed over the comlink, "_Just don't tell Prowl, it's a surprise!_"

"_What…oh…about fraggin time!_"

Jazz laughed even louder and this time Prowl heard.

"What are you plotting?" Prowl asked, pulling along side Jazz.

"Nothin'," he chuckled, slowing down.

"Nothing my aft!"

"You look rather dashing in those colors with the lights flashing and all," Jazz purred, gently brushing up against Prowl.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Why? Is it working?"

Prowl laughed in response, pressing against Jazz as they continued on down the road.

"I love you Prowler."

"Love you too, Jazz," Prowl sighed. "We should get back to base."

"Hey guys! Later guys!" Bluestreak cheered as whizzed by them.

"You gonna let your younger brother beat you back to the base?"

Prowl's engine thundered and his tires squealed as he rocketed ahead in pursuit of his brother. Jazz was quick to follow, his spark beating excitedly and nervously as the base came into view.

The day had finally come. This was his moment. And it terrified him!

As planned, those not on duty were outside the base's entrance to greet the mech trio as they arrived. Optimus stood tall looking as stoic as ever with Elita at his side, looking equally commanding. The twins where there with Bumblebee all smiles as if plotting up coming pranks. Ironhide was there with Chromia, both looking blissfully happy sporting their favorite weapons for everyone to view. Of course Ratchet was there looking as pissed as ever when the three mechs all skidded to a halt. Prowl and Bluestreak immediately transformed.

"Do you have rust in that processor of yours?" the CMO griped, smacking Prowl on top of his head. "I told you to not over do it! If you damaged yourself doing something as asinine as racing then I'm not going to repair you!"

"I'm fine," Prowl replied firmly. "Better than ever. However, if you insist on bashing my cranium in like that I will have a processor ache very soon!"

"I'll…"

"Ratchet, give the mech a break," Optimus ordered, silencing his CMO. "He deserved some fun after being cooped up in the medical bay for twelve weeks."

The CMO puffed air out his intakes but stepped back in line with the others. His anger gone in an instant as all optics fell upon Jazz.

"Now or never," Jazz muttered to himself as he transformed into his bipedal form.

"Did I miss something?" Prowl suddenly asked glancing to his brother.

Bluestreak just smiled, tilting his head towards Jazz. Prowl turned, gaving the silver mech a puzzled look.

"Jazz?"

Jazz responded by boldly striding up to the mech he cared about with all his spark and gently took hold of Prowl's hand, holding it in both of his. And in that instant it dawned of Prowl what was going on. A smile spread across his face plates as he gazed upon Jazz with so much love and devotion that Jazz felt his confidence soar.

"My beloved Prowl, you are the center of my world. You give me strength when I'm weak. You make me happy when I'm sad. You are the anchor that keeps me from losing myself. To put it simply, you balance me, you complete me. I cannot imagine my life without you because without you I am not alive…I am not whole. It is why, before all our friends and Primus to witness that I'm here…a mech who loves you deeply…to offer my spark to you. To give all of who and what I am to you. Prowl, will you have me forever in your spark? Will you bond with me?"

The moment the words left his vocal processor Jazz tensed up, waiting for a response. Nothing but that simple affirmation from Prowl would do. Not even the smiles of everyone around. Not even the content smile on Bluestreak's face as he knew his brother's decision before it was even voiced.

"It would be an honor to share my spark with yours, always and forever."

"Always and forever," Jazz sighed, pressing his forehead to Prowl's. "I love you."

"I love you too," Prowl whispered just before they sealed the love with a deeply, passionate kiss that stretched on…and on…and on.

"Alright, nothing to see here!" Bluestreak shouted, trying to shoo away the bots as the couple continued kissing. Then he noticed where Jazz's hand was and rolled his optics. "Unless you want your processors corrupted!"

"Its not like many of us haven't seen it already," Ironhide commented.

"My processor is already corrupted," Bumblebee cheerfully added.

"As long as they don't do it in my medbay," Ratchet grumbled.

"Or Prowl's office. The walls aren't sound proof," Optimus remarked.

"Not like that's stopped us," Elita retorted, making everyone laugh.

"So…you guys gonna have a ceremony or just do it?" Sideswipe asked.

Jazz reluctantly pried his lips from Prowl's to respond.

"A ceremony," Jazz finally answered. "Prowl deserves…whoa!"

Everyone laughed as the normally calm tactician yanked Jazz away mid sentence and took off running. Then he transformed, speeding off. Jazz always one to adapt and improvise was quick to follow, chasing after his soon to be bondmate.

"**I take it that's a no on the ceremony!" **Bluestreak shouted as Prowl and Jazz raced towards the setting sun.


End file.
